Forgotten Sadness
by Kok0roxGuardian
Summary: He couldn't remember why he was there, but all he remembered was feeling sad. Feeling like as if he had lost something that he treasured more than his missing limbs. Winry decides to tell Edward a Story, but what kind of story? Will this "story" help him remember what he's forgotten? And will it have a happy ending...or a bad ending? (One-shot: If enough requests will continue.) :)


**Forgotten Sadness**

Edward stared at his quaking hands, letting the wind blow in his face. As he sat on a bridge in Resembool he couldn't help but be lost in thoughts. The sound of the small stream below his dangling feet filled his ears. This was the first time he had been at peace.

"Hey, there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you."

His peaceful moment was interrupted by Winry Rockbell. She had a large smile on her face, but Edward continued to frown. Her long hair was also in sync with the wind and her blue eyes sparkled in the light unlike Edward's eyes.

"You alright? You don't seem very happy. What's wrong?" she asked. Edward lowered his head.

"To be honest, I can't remember why I'm sad or why I'm here."

Winry tilted her head with confusion and joined him on the bridge, "Do you mind if I tell you a story?" she asked. Ed didn't respond.

"Well, I tell you anyway." she made herself comfortable and looked at his face. His eyes were almost dull, and just by looking at him she could tell that he had been crying.

"Once, there we're three childhood friends. They were very close and had been through alot together. Two of the friends we're brothers and had lost their mother to an illness and father from the world of the unknown. The Sins of Alchemy took them, the youngest lost his body and the other his arm and leg. The third friend was working on their dream to become the best Auto-mail Mechanic in all of Amestris."

"Why an Auto-mail Mechanic?" Ed asked, surprisingly interested now.

"That was her dream. But she wasn't doing it for herself. She was doing it to help other people just like her mother and father had done before her in the Ishbalan War. Sadly, they died doing what they loved: helping people."

Edward closed his eyes, _died doing what they loved? _It just didn't seem natural. "So what happened to this girl then? What's so important about the story? It isn't going to help me remember why I'm upset. Just leave me alone..." Ed sighed.

Winry turned her head. Usually Ed would wait for her to get angry and hit him in the head. But this wasn't the case. She just seemed sad.

"I'm sorry, you can keep going." he apologized.

She turned back around and continued.

"One day, the girl got an invitation to the Auto-mail Festive in Rush Valley. This was an invitation she just couldn't refuse."

Edward's body suddenly began to glow causing him to stumble, but Winry caught him. "I can't really tell you what happens in the story. I can only show you. Do you want to see?"

"Winry...w-what are you talking about?"

She didn't respond. She just waited for him to answer. That was when he nodded and Resembool disappeared in a flash.

When he opened his eyes, he could hear train whistles blowing in the background of people talking. Some we're wishing their friends and family on a safe journey, while others we're being reunited with love ones. It took a moment, but he realized that Winry was no longer beside him.

"Are you sure about this? I mean we all know that your strong but I kind of wish I could go with you." that was his voice! And sure enough when he turned around he saw not only Winry, but Alphonse and himself standing by her. He dashed up to them but he got no reactions ans when he touched his own shoulder his hand went right through him. Was he a ghost? Or was this all just an illusion?

"I'll be fine Ed! I don't always need you two to escort me where I go all the time. Besides your busy and your under orders to hunt down an Alchemist by the Colonel right? No need to worry about me."

"Well Winry, I hope you have fun!" Alphonse chuckled.

Winry laughed, but her voice died as she looked into Ed's eyes one last time. He turned away and blushed, "Better get going before you miss your ride."

She gasped, quickly picking up her Auto-mail case. But before she run off Edward grabbed her arm. "Uh...W-Winry, you um..."

She smiled and hugged him tightly. Both Edward's blushed, until she let go. Then she disappeared into a crowd of people. The non-existent Ed decided that he would chase after her and followed her onto the train. For some reason, a bad feeling washed over him. The train doors closed and Winry tried to quickly take her seat.

_"Attention Passengers the Train is now Departing from Central Station."_

Edward followed Winry all the way to her seat. But before she sat down light filled his eyes.

Through this blinding light, he heard the screeching of steel rubbing against steal. People screaming, people praying. And that light...it disappeared with a heart stopping crash.

_"She died doing what she..."_

_"I'll be fine Ed! Don't worry about me..."_

_"Winry...I...um."_

_"NO! Winry! NO!"_

The memories hit him. Tears flooded from his cheeks and his knees hit the ground. The darkness disappeared, revealing a broken and derailed train. Edward looked around him, seeing nothing but wreckage and non moving people. It was when he looked across from him that he saw...her...lying under a heavy piece of metal.

"Winry!" he shot up from his knees and ran t her side. Trying to lift the metal off her body, but his hands just kept going right through it.

He suddenly, heard her coughing.

"Winry! Winry!" he screamed.

"...Ed...ward...is...tha-...you?"

"Winry! Winry I'm here! Please answer me! I'm right here!" he cried. Tears streamed down his face like never before.

"I was...silly...to think...that maybe I...c-could hear your voice one more time. I ne-never got to tell you how I feel. How...your me everything. That I...l-love you."

The illusion around him vanished, and when he opened his eyes he was sitting on the bridge once more, but this time tears we're in his eyes. The other Winry that had told him the story reappeared beside him. Holding his cold hands. She was so warm.

"Winry, I'm such an idiot. I should've come with you. Orders or not! I could've saved you! I really could have!"

"No, it would've ended all the same. No one survived."

Edward raised his head, "I wish I could've told you how I felt about you too. I'm sorry."

Winry smiled her same old smile, she reached near him and kissed him on his cheek before she was engulfed by a warm light.

Edward sat there speechless, and it wasn't that long after that Alphonse came.

He didn't want to say anything, but he knew that he had to.

"Brother, it's time for her funeral."

"I know...I'll be there shortly."

ALphonse nodded and began walking back, leaving Edward alone on the bridge to sit and watch the sun go down. Maybe that was why he came there in the first place. To forget his sadness. But that hurt would always be inside him...just like his love for Winry.

* * *

**Hello guys, I've had this idea in my head for a while because I recently lost someone very close to me. This is also just something a little special for my long time followers. Thank you all very much for following me, its helped me grow as a writer, and I'm proud to announce that I will soon becoming out with a book of my own.**

**Thank you all again for reading and I'll see you soon.**

***This is a one-shot...unless you all absolutely want more of this. I'll need time to think about it though. :)**

**The End...?**

**Kok0roxGuardian**


End file.
